My Little Friend: Slenderman
by Alegotica12
Summary: Lucy es una niña obligada a vivir en el corazon e un bosque con los ounstros mas horribles que pueden existir; sus padre humanos, un dia, estos oyen de la leyenda de Slenderman y manda a la pqueña con una herida de un cuchillo al bosque para que este lo mate, pero surgue algo distinto cuando Lucy se hace amiga del Slenderman (cap 3 actualizado)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Durante la noche, saludo a mi "pequeño" amigo.

De nuevo las heridas no parecían querer curarse, me ardían mucho y no podía evitar que las lagrimas corriesen por mis mejillas, tenia los ojos enrojecidos.  
Mi pequeño y joven cuerpo el cual cubría con un vestido sucio y destrozado, ya desde hacia mucho que había dejado de ser una niña, mi mente y mi cuerpo ya no eran de una pequeña de 5 años, ¿Y cómo no madurar tan rápido? Si mis padres siempre me torturaban y me lastimaban, me gritaban por cualquier cosa que hacia y me empezaban a pegar, mi padre cada vez que volvía borracho le pegaba a mi madre y luego abusaba de ella y a veces cuando ella se encodia, me buscaba a mi. No lo soportaba, y lo peor es que sufría sola, estaba encerrada en una casa oculta en el corazón del bosque. No me dejaban salir, ni ir a la escuela o hablar con nadie que se atreviera a venir al bosque, y al fin y al cabo…nadie lo haría.

—"Contaba la leyenda, que en ese bosque habitaba un hombre, que era tan blanco como la nieve, era alto y muy delgado, y siempre vestía un traje negro, no tenia cara, también se decía que comía personas, preferentemente a los niños, ya que esto eran los únicos que lo podían ver…"  
Podía oír las palabras de mis padres sobre slenderman al otro lado de la puerta, y si no los conociera tanto, no sabría que…

—¡Lucy!, ¡ven aquí de inmediato pedazo de monstruo! —¿monstruo yo?, no creo que halla personas mas monstruosas que ellos.

Abrí la puerta que me separaba de el pequeño comedor de la casucha echa de madera vieja, allí estaban los dos humanos mas despreciables que se puedan conocer, viviendo en ese chiquero y creyéndose que son reyes, me daban asco.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunté inocente. Si me ponía insolente, podrían pegarme de nuevo.

—Sirve de algo y ve por agua a ese rio en medio del bosque, y de paso haber si te mata el mounstro que habita allí—se burló mi padre de mala gana, ¿inútil yo? Si básicamente soy la que los mantengo.

—Ten—mi madre me lanzó un balde el cual intenté agarrar lo más ágilmente que pude— Tráelo lleno, y si le falta aunque sea una gota, veras lo que pasara gusano mal echo—esa maldita mujer…y todavía no entendía el descaro que tenia yo al decirle madre.

—Si…— agregué con melancolía para dirigirme a la puerta que se encontraba a medio metro de la mesa, pero al tomar el pomo en mi mano, sentí como la loca me tiraba un cuchillo clavándomelo en el hombro, solté un gemido de dolor al sentir el cuchillo enterrarse en mi hombro.

—¡Agh!

—Así el olerá tu sangre, ahora ya sal de aquí, que apestas, a ver si te puedes bañar—alegó sonriendo con malicia.

Le fulmine con la mirada sosteniendo mi hombro todavía con el cuchillo en el, me daba grima el intentar sacarlo, así que mejor lo dejé ahí. Tomé de nuevo el pomo en mi mano para abrir y salir de una vez de allí. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda adentrándome en la profunda oscuridad del espeso bosque y siguiendo un camino derecho a donde recordaba que estaba el rio.  
Tenia un rato caminando, me sentía algo mareada por la herida, así que no pude más y solté el balde y me deje caer de rodillas, descanse un momento, pero de pronto una extraña sensación me invadió, esa sensación cuando te observan, pero…no quise prestar atención cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse a mi sigilosamente, tenia la mirada baja, así que no pude divisar la figura casi espectral enfrente mio, escuché un ruido extraño, así que decidida levanté la mirada encontrándome con…Slenderman…

Pude ver de manera borrosa como unos tentáculos salían de su espalda, pero simplemente le miraba, no tenia miedo, nunca lo tendría por que sabia que más miedo debía de tenerle a los humanos que a ese espectro. Me incorporé con mucha debilidad, la perdida de sangre me estaba matando, unas gruesas lagrimas corrían por mi mejillas.

—Yo no…lloro por miedo…lloro por que duele…—alegué con debilidad y la mirada baja, levante la vista una vez más y pude ver como me observaba, tenia la cabeza ladeada—No te tengo miedo por que… los humanos son monstruos…tu no…—continúe diciendo—Además…no pareces un mounstro, solo pareces un hombre pero sin rostro—agregué viendo su pálida piel, de pronto guardó sus tentáculos y se inclinó a mi acercándose a mi rostro sucio y llenos de lagrimas.

De pronto oí una voz gruesa y casi macabra.

—Te he visto todo el tiempo que has vivido aquí…—oía una voz en mi cabeza, sabia que era él—Te conozco y se lo que te pasa, sé que no me temes.

—Ahm… ¿y supongo que me mataras no?—inquirí desviando un poco la mirada.

—Solo mato a los niños que se atreven a corromper la paz en mi bosque, a los que si pienso matar son a tus padres, suelen ser muy molestos y ruidosos, pero tu no te vuelves una excepción—inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Y si te pidiera que no lo hicieras?—cuestioné, no como amenaza, mas como petición, no quería que los matara, yo quería matarlos algún día.

—¿Y por qué he de hacerte caso? —interrogó este mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mi.

—Yo no quiero darles el placer de morir… además yo quiero matarlos…—afirmé con una mirada siniestra.

—Ya veo…bien, date tu gusto…¿Qué tal si te ayudo con eso joven?—ofreció para sacar uno de sus tentáculos y con este retirar el cuchillo enterrado en mi hombro.

—¡Agh!—gemí de dolor.

—Lo siento, pero los humanos pueden llegar a morir fácilmente, y mas perdiendo sus líquidos internos—comentó lanzando el cuchillo a un lado—Ven, te ayudare a desinfectar esa herida.

Le mire algo dudosa por unos momentos, pero de inmediato asentí y empezamos a andar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó de pronto.

—Soy Lucy— respondí sosteniendo mi hombro.

—¿No tienes apellido?.

—No…no quisieron que yo cargara con su apellido, y yo tampoco quise—alegué recelosa.

—Ya veo…pareces tener un fuerte odio a tus padres—observó.

—Si, así es.

Llegamos al rio donde Slenderman me limpió la herida.

—Tu espalda esta llena de heridas y moretones, ¿crees que es lo mejor seguir con ellos?— cuestiono.

—No tengo otro lugar a donde ir…además, sé que algún día me desharé de ellos— afirmé tomando un poco de agua del rio con el balde.

—Bueno, esa es tu decisión, hum…si que los humanos pueden llegar a ser verdaderos monstruos —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Si…lo se, por eso no te temo—apunté sonriente y me acerqué a el para jalar parte de sus ropas— señor Slender… ¿podemos ser amigos?—pregunté, él se inclino hacia mi acercando su rostros al mio y me miro por unos instantes.

—Claro, por que no—aceptó reincorporándose.  
Le dediqué una sonrisa y me fui corriendo a mi casa, si llegaba muy tarde, tal vez me pegarían. Llegue entreabriendo la puerta, y allí seguían hablando de quien sabe cuantas estupideces que se les ocurría. Abrí la puerta para entrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué no deberías estar mas que muerta?— cuestiono mi madre.

—Pues no—contesté como si nada.

—¿Qué no agarraste los papeles?—preguntó mi padre.

—Si—mentí, jamás había visto ningún papel.

—Y…¿y que pasó con la herida en tu brazo?; ¿¡acaso te la curastes!?, ¿¡que no te eh dicho que te dejes eso!?, ¡no harás nada curándolas!—gritoneó mi madre, esa maldita…solo quería matarme, pero no le daría el placer—¿Entonces que coño pasó?

—Nos hicimos amigos—dije con una sonrisa, lo hacia a propósito, era obvio que no me creería. Esta soltó una carcajada.

—Si que eres estúpida, ¡vete a tu cuarto por mentir mocosa insolente!— gritó para luego pegarme una cachetada.  
Me sostuve la cara y fui a mi cuarto para tirarme en la cama, no llore, porque de cualquier forma no tenia con que llorar, así que solo me quede allí para luego sumirme en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

iQue onda a todos! X3 bueno, aquí les traigo el cap 1 ¬w¬ el otro fue solo el prologo xD asi que bueno, vayamos alla!

(gracias a mi editora Raven Michaelis Phantomhive por ayudarme en mis fics :3 eres un amor *-*!)

Capitulo 1: los de mi sangre te entrego, para demostrarte que te quiero

La sangre empezó a correr fuertemente del cuello de aquella mujer horrible, saque el cuchillo para dejarla caer al suelo y que se bañara en su propia sangre, el hombre que observaba con horror y rabia corrió hacia mi, pero inmediato reaccione y hice un corte rápido a su estómago, haciendo que sus intestinos corrieran por todo el lugar. Me quede allí parada, admirando semejante festín, era simplemente hermoso, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que…amaba matar, era lo mío, nací para arrebatarle la vida a las personas molestas, sonreí sínicamente y tome del suelo el cartón de la lotería, y camine hacia los gabinetes y saque de esta dos bolsas negras muy grandes, para dos cuerpos, y metí a mis padres muertos en las bolsas, Salí empapándome de la tormenta que caí como diluvio, arrastre ambos cuerpos y llegue al borde del rio y me senté junto a los cuerpo, tal vez una persona normal los enterraría, pero ellos les tocaba un destino distinto y mas satisfactorio para mi.

- espero se pudran en el infierno – alegue en susurro observando como los cuerpos de reojo.

En mi mano llevaba un cartón de lotería, como paso todo, bueno, les contare…

_Flashback_

_Mis padres como siempre con sus malditos boletos de lotería, la verdad deberían rogar por no ganar uno, seria el momento perfecto para matarlos._

_Escuchaba los ruegos de mis padres desde mi habitación, esos malditos no me dejaban concentrarme, estaba estudiando un poco de los libros que me trajo Slendy, como lo quería, era lo único que más quería en ese horrible y oscuro mundo._

_En eso oí los golpes de algo fuera de mi ventana, sonreí y me acerque a esta para abrirla y dejar entrar un poco del agua de la tormenta que cai, y vi la espectral sombra de mi amigo._

_- buenas Slendy – salude con una sonrisa._

_- __**buenas Lucy, ¿veo que estudias?, ¿no te molesto o si?**__ – pregunto de forma educada, era típico de el, adoraba esa elegancia que poseía, era increíble como un supuesto "mounstro" podía ser mas educado que cualquier humano._

_- para nada, además casi me cuesta estudiar debido a esas alimañas en la sala, suplicando por ganar la lotería – suspire – ansió que sea así… - alegue mirando la puerta._

_- __**¿y eso por que pequeña?**__ – pregunto con rareza._

_- date cuenta, seria el momento perfecto para matarlos, el momento mas feliz de sus vidas, y su linda hija los mata – reí sínicamente, en eso sentí la caricia de Slendy en mi cabeza y le mire._

_- __**si que ocultas oscuridad en tu interior, es increíble como los humanos pueden crear eso en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el tuyo, ni cuando te conocí eras tan oscura…pero te digo que así te aprecio**__ – alego este acariciando suavemente mi cabeza, sonreí al tacto y le abrase ya que estaba enfrente de mi ventana._

_- ¿sabes que?, cuando los mate te los daré de comida, ¿si? – añadí mirándole con una gran sonrisa._

_- __**de acuerdo~…**__ - contesto._

_- bien! Espero que si lo ganen, no puedo soportar tanto, después de 11 años de vida y todavía soy capaz de aguantarlos – comente sentándome junto a la ventana, Slender asomo su cabeza y miro a la puerta._

_- __**la verdad a eso se le puede decir valentía pequeña **__– contesto._

_- si..supongo – susurre._

_En eso oi unos gritos de emoción y un grito de mi padre diciendo "GANAMOS LA LOTERIA!", sonreí sínicamente y me incorpore._

_- espérame en el borde del rio – añadí y observe que asintió y desapareció en la lluvia, para tomar un cuchillo debajo de mi almohada, el mismo con el que me hirió mi madre cuando conocí a Slendy y Salí de la habitación. _

_Abrí la puerta de la cocina donde mis padres festejaban, y mi madre de dirigió la mirada._

_- adivina Lucy, ¡ganamos la lotería! A si que nosotros… - comento pero la interrumpí._

_- morirán… - añadí y corrí en dirección a la bruja para clavar el cuchillo en su cuello._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Así sucedió, era de admitir que me sentía totalmente nueva, me sentía sumamente bien. en eso sentí que la lluvia no caía sobre mí y mire arriba y observe a Slendy con un paraguas sobre mí.

- _**te vas a resfriar si te quedas mucho bajo la lluvia **_– comento poniéndose de cuclillas junto a mí – _**muy buenos movimientos, me recordastes a alguien **_– añadió sacando un pañuelo y limpiándome la cara.

- ¿y quién es ese alguien? – pregunte cerrando el ojo a reflejo de la limpieza de Slendy.

- _**un joven, terco por cierto, me enfrente a él una vez, pero e de admitir que dio buena pelea como para escapar al último minuto**_ – alego dejando de limpiarme y guardando el pañuelo.

- vaya, debió ser muy fuerte como para darte una buena pelea no? – comente sorprendida.

- _**más o menos**_ – contesto.

- bueno – arrastres los cuerpos enfrente de el – esto es para ti…es…mi regalo de… - me costó decir lo que iba a decir, Slendy ladeo con la cabeza en forma de curiosidad, respire hondo y le sonreí dulcemente – es mi regalo de despedidas – alegue con dificultad.

- ¿_**despedida?, ¿acaso te iras? **_– pregunto con algo de melancolía.

- si…debo irme Slendy, este lugar no me sienta bien, debo salir al mundo, estudiar y hacer cosas, no tienes idea de las ganas que quiero de seguir contigo, pero con este dinero podre conseguir una escuela, una casa y vivir tranquila, es por mi bien – respondí acariciando su cara, era suave, y muy fría.

- _**tranquila pequeña, entiendo eso, es por tu bien, y eso es lo que quiero **_– comento mostrando una sonrisa, me sorprendí, el básicamente no tenía rostro, pero no sabía que podía formar una boca. Se acercó a mi frente y deposito un suave beso – _**estoy seguro de que podrás enfrentar la vida **_– me susurro.

Sonreí soltando una lagrima y lo abrace fuertemente y este me correspondió el abrazo.

Era hora de irse, había empacado todo e iba a reclamar mi dinero, y tal vez se pregunten como, bueno, tengo mis tácticas.

Salí de la casa con mi bolso en la espalda, solo llevaba mis libros ya que no tenía mucha ropa que ponerme, solo mi vestido desgastado, observe junto a la casa una espectral figura, voltee a ver y Slendy salió a saludarme.

- _**¿sabrás como reclamar ese dinero? **_– me pregunto.

- tranquilo, solo hace falta un ciudadano promedio y listo, el hará todo por mí y al último minuto me encargare de el para que todo el dinero sea para mí – alegue sonriente.

- _**si que eres una genio **_– comento acariciando mi cabeza – _**Lucy…prométeme que volverás**_ – rogo mirándome.

- lo prometo Slendy – respondí abrazándolo.

Me fui a la salida del bosque, y vi a lo lejos una gran ciudad, no estaba demasiado lejos, solo me hacía falta que alguien me llevabara, y vi junto a la entrada un hombre con una camioneta que llevaba varias ramas, el hombre se subió y arranco, más atrás vine yo y me monte en este sin que el hombre se diera cuenta.

Me acomode y pude ver a Slender despedirse entre los árboles, correspondí a la despedida con melancolía.

- volveré…te lo juro – alegue casi en susurro mientras sostenía el collar que había hecho de Slendy y yo.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA!: bueno, disculpen los errores, es que mi editora esta ocupada (mi hermanita :3) con la uni O3O asi que bueno, no la quise molestar, jejeje bueno, si deseen estar al tanto de este fic pueden seguirme en mi facebook que es Alejandra -Alegotica12. es mi facebook personal para mantener al tanto mis fans no solo de fics, si no de otros temas como mis artes y etc, espero se unan y me sigan :3


	3. Chapter 3

MAMI APARECIO CON EL CAP NUEVO :DD! Ejem uwu bueno, espero les guste, aquí ya es ella mayor, como la ven en la portada, espero les guste el cap :3 DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA D'X! la inspiración no Salia :T

Capitulo 2: eh vuelto

Observe la estancia con una sonrisa dulce, era una oficina de esas que me asfixiaban, pero nunca suelo mostrar sentimientos que no sea la felicidad, jamás lo hice, no desde que abandone el bosque, aquel día fue el ultimo día que derrame una lagrima.

Clave mis ojos verdes en el hombre enfrente de mi, revisaba algunas cosas en su ordenador. Soltó el ordenador y me volteo a mirar.

- bueno, su currículo es perfecto señorita Slendes – alego el señor mirándome – confió en que será muy buena como recepcionista de la empresa – comento dedicándome una sonrisa.

- por supuesto!, confié plenamente en mi – sentencie dándole la mano.

- bienvenida señorita Lucy -.

Salí de aquel edificio con una sonrisa muy ancha. Tenia que ser honesta, no me gustaba la idea de recepcionista, pero si así volvía a New York, por mi era mas que perfecto.

Ah pasado mucho desde que abandone mi hogar, descubrí que nací en una de las ciudades mas importante de Norte américa, me obligue a mi misma alejarme de mi pasado hiendo a los ángeles a estudiar, estaba podrida en dinero, mataba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino. Pero algo que nunca olvide, mi promesa a Slender, volvería ahora que podía, había terminado la universidad de arte, pero también había estudiado contaduría para ayudarme con los montones de billetes que traía, y mis notas resultaron hermosas, y no era de sorpresa, yo era una súper dotada.

Por otro lado supe que mi amigo Slender era famoso, pero ni de joda contaría que el era mi amigo de infancia y figura fraternal, eran humanos, aparte de no entenderme, no me creerían. Y cuando leí el monto de idioteces que las personas hacían de el, no solo me sentí ofendida y obstinada, si no también perturbada por algunas morbosidades que hacían de el, ah, simplemente los humanos nunca me dejaron de dar asco, y bueno, también descubrí algunas otras leyendas que acompañaban a Slendy, entre ellas una que me gusto mucho, me recordaba algo a mi, su nombre; Jeff The Killer. Me resultaba divertido e interesante…demasiado.

Después de un día cansado, decidí ir a un pequeño bar cerca de mi departamento, donde conocía al cantinero, me puse un Sweater negro de maga larga que mostraba los hombro, unos Shorts de jeans negros, junto con unas medias hasta las rodillas de rallas blancas y negras y unos botines negros. Me vi en el espejo, si que había cambiado, tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, piernas lindas, pechos altos y bien formados, me había pintado el pelo de blanco, recordando la piel de Slender.

Salí de casa y fui al bar para relajarme antes del viaje a new york. Entre y el lugar estaba completamente vacío, solo estaba el cantinero, y un borracho al fondo dormido. Salude al cantinero y me senté en una mesa y el cantinero me trajo lo de siempre y me dedique a relajarme un poco.

De pronto alguien entro al bar, un chico, debido a su altura y forma, deduci que no debía tener mas de 17, se sentó enfrente de la barra pidiendo un Martini, observe disimuladamente al chico observando que cargaba una hoodie blanca, unos pantalones negros sencillos y unos convers negros. Podría ser…?.

- ¿no eres un tanto joven para bebidas fuertes? – pregunto el cantinero limpiando algunas copas y mirando de reojo al chico.

- hehehehe…algo, ¿por que? – cuestiono el chico mirando la copa sin siquiera probar un sorbo.

- uhm…no me agrada el tener adolecentes borrachos aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas joven? – volvió a preguntar el cantinero pero esta vez mirando fijamente al adolecente encapuchado.

- mi nombre…tengo dos…pero el que mas me gusta es… Jeff The Killer - y de un segundo a otro el cantinero tenia un cuchillo de unos 10 centímetros de largo en su garganta haciendo con una buena cantidad de sangre brotase de la herida.

Reí a mis adentros admirando la escena de color carmesí, viendo como el chico retiraba su capucha y tomaba el Martini que de inmediato gran parte se fue por sus mejillas cortadas en una horrenda y muy perturbadora sonrisa, o buenos, para otros perturbadoras, para mí, realmente interesante e impactante.

Mire al chico de una forma un tanto retante con una pequeña sonrisa sínica, este me miro con sus ojos sin parpados y su mirada penetrante apuntando otro cuchillo a mi dirección.

- que interesante…muchas de las chicas como tu salen corriendo al apenas verme – comento de forma irónica.

- Pues querido Jeff…no soy una chica común – comente sonriendo con dulzura, como siempre lo hacía.

- hehehe…¿me conoces cierto? – cuestiono el asesino con su cuchillo en mano dispuesto a atacarme en cualquier momento. asentí sin borrar su sonrisa – hehehe…pues serás la ultima vez que me veas… - comento antes de abalanzarse a mi, en un rápido movimiento desenfunde un cuchillo de combate de mi cinturón que siempre cargaba escondido y detuve el ataque del asesino, este miro el cuchillo y la sonrisa mantenía – wow…impresionante…se que me divertiré hoy – alego para luego dar otro ataque.

En ningún momento borre esa sonrisa que mantenía una sospechosa dulzura, Jeff daba zarpadas con su cuchillo como rayo, pero yo no hacia más que esquivarlas de igual velocidad, el joven se empezaba a obstinar, así que sin previo aviso dio una patada en mi abdomen haciéndome estrellarme contra la mesa del Bart, Jeff se abalanzo a mi apresándome contra la mesa, detuve el ataque con dificultad.

- ¿Qué pasa linda?, ¿se te acabaron las ideas? – cuestiono el asesino en tono burlón, solté una risita con dificultad.

- a mi nunca se me acaban las ideas Jeff – comente sacando una pequeña daga y clavándola en su hombro para hacer que Jeff soltase un alarido de dolor y se apartase de ella.

- hehehe…nada mal – El peli-azabache observo la sangre correr y sonriendo apunto de atacar ambos oímos un pitido, Jeff observo el reloj que tenía en su muñeca – vaya, me encantaría seguir jugando, pero tengo un compromiso querida presa – comento burlo Jeff hiéndose como si nada hubiese pasado.

Quede observando el lugar por donde Jeff había partido, sin ningún momento borrar esa sonrisa, me acerque a la barra donde ya hacia el cantinero muerto.

- lo siento Frank – comente dejando una pequeña propina y yéndome por donde llegue.

Tantos años que no había visto a mi querido amigo Slender, extrañaba esos acobijos que me hacía con sus largos tentáculos, cuando me hablaba con suma tranquilidad, él era todo para mí, siempre fue el único que me brindo amor cuando creía que ni existía.

Observe un letrero, decía "new york a 1km", sonreí ampliamente, ya estaba más cerca de Slendy. Seguí observo la carretera viendo a lo lejos los edificios y demás, realmente admitía que algo que me sacaba de quicio eran las ciudades, y más una como esta, era agotador.

Luego de un rato de tanto conducir, llegue a mi nuevo departamento, por suerte lo compre con muebles, así que solo llegue a mi habitación y deje mi maleta empezando a desempacar, observe el reloj, por suerte hoy no tenía que trabajar, así que solo me dedique a guardar mi ropa y cosas personales.

Luego de un rato, me tire en la cama, y observe el collar de mi cuello, abriéndolo dulcemente para observar aquel dibujo que le había hecho a Slendy de pequeña, me hacía tanta falta. Algo agotada me acomode y me dormí.

Abrí mis ojos con algo de dificultad, me senté en mi cama restregándome los ojos y observe mi reloj de mesa, eran las 10:00 pm, sonreí y saque una pequeña linterna de la mesita y acomode mi daga por si cualquier complicación se acontece y Salí de mi departamento partiendo al bosque.

Me estacione frente a las rejas de metal de la entrada al bosque, lo observe, se veía más espeso que ante, pero sin preocupación sonreí un poco más y baje del auto encendiendo la linterna y acercándome a las rejas para abrirlas, alumbre con mi linterna los adentros, todo estaba exageradamente oscuro, di un paso al césped y sentí un escalofrió, sin duda, el estaba allí. Cerré la reja a mis espaldas y empecé a andar por el lugar, andando y andando mientras solo veía plantas y árboles, bostece algo cansada y me fije en un gran árbol en medio de una zona libre, me acerque cuidadosamente y alumbre arriba, estaba seco, volví la mirada abajo y vi un pequeño papel, tenia un dibujo de Slendy, decía repetidas veces "no", me acerque y lo tome, sintiendo de nuevo ese escalofrío, voltea a los lados y no vi nada, pero sentía un aterrador frio a mis espaldas, puse el papel de nuevo en si lugar y me di vuelta, pero al darme cuenta allí estaba el, apunte con mi linterna, se veía más alto al parecer, y sentí como un tentáculo me sostenía del cuello y me levantaba con rudeza, solté gemidos ahogados buscando zafarme.

- S-Slendy…so-so-soy y-yo… - alegue con dificultad, este ladeo con la cabeza, y sacando otro tentáculo arranco el collar de mi cuello y lo observo, de pronto, volvió su mirada a mi y suavizo en agarre dejándome en el piso.

Respire algo agitada y al darme cuenta, sus largos brazos me rodearon en un abrazo, corresponde sonriendo con dulzura, pero esta vez, era una sonrisa pura y real.

- _**"te extrañe mucho Lucy"**_ – le oi decir.

BUENO! Eso es todo :T tratare de no tardarme con el otro cap u3u discúlpenme enserio ;3;


End file.
